


'Chikara'

by KingKestrel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Universe, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKestrel/pseuds/KingKestrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Tanaka calls Ennoshita by his first name and 1 time Ennoshita calls Tanaka by his.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	'Chikara'

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and I just had to make it happen. Seriously! I have EXAMS coming up and I’m writing self indulgent fics… Anyway this ship needs more love so I thought i'd contribute. here you go :P

The First time Tanaka called Ennoshita by his first name was completely by accident. It was during a practice match against Nekoma. Ennoshita hadn’t been playing _badly_ but he also wasn’t exactly standing out as a good player. He had missed a lot of receives and his spikes had been blocked more than a few times. Still the game was pretty close as Nekoma reached set point.

Kuroo served the ball and before Tanka could respond it rebounded awkwardly off his arms. It flew up into the air, heading out of the court. 

_Damn_ Tanaka thought as the ball started to fall, _it’s too far out, no one can get that. It’s gone, I’ve lost us the set._

Suddenly he saw a figure out of the corner of his eye, for a moment he thought it was Daichi before remembering that he was currently sat on the bench. 

_No it’s not Daichi, it’s Ennoshita!_

Ennoshita lunged for the ball; it bouncing off of his wrists, flying back up into the air towards the court. Miraculously it wasn’t out.

Tanaka recalled how hard Ennoshita had been training. How hard he had been practising, how much more he had been running, and jumping, and spiking and receiving, how hard he had been working and in that moment Tanaka felt proud. 

Ennoshita landed pretty hard on his shoulder, knocking the wind out of himself, he wasn’t badly injured but it was still a little painful and took him a while to get back onto his feet with a little help from Suga.

Ennoshita smiled and walked back to his position on the court passing Tanaka as he went.

“Nice save Chikara!” Tanaka congratulated without much thought and slapped Ennoshita on the back as he passed. It wasn’t until he noticed the blush on Ennoshita’s face that he realised exactly what he had said. 

This was new. He’d hear other people call Ennoshita by his first name before but Tanaka had never said it out load himself. To be honest he found it kind of exhilarating, especially when coupled with how Ennoshita reacted. Tanaka wondered if Ennoshita would react like that every time he called his name and he kind of wanted to test it out.

It wasn’t much longer before Ennoshita was taken out of the game -something about his mind being in the gutter and not being able concentrate. Daichi returned to the court and with him back in the game the match was won. 

On the way home Tanaka still couldn’t stop thinking about it, about Ennoshita’s reaction, about what it meant. He wondered if it was bugging Ennoshita as much as it was bugging him. He turned around in his seat to glance at the boy sitting just behind him only to find Ennoshita fast asleep. 

Tanaka slumped back into his chair, name still rolling around in his head…

_Chikara._

He liked how it sounded. He couldn’t stop thinking about it and wondered what it would be like to say out loud again.

“Chikara” Tanaka muttered. This time the blush spreading across _his_ face.

… 

The 2nd time Ennoshita heard Tanaka call his first name he wasn’t even sure if he’s heard it right at first.

It had been 2 weeks since the last match and therefore two weeks since Ennoshita had last heard Tanaka say his name. He knew it was something that he shouldn’t waste his time thinking about. Yet he still kept finding himself thinking back to that day and wishing that it wasn’t just a onetime thing. 

They were once again on a coach, once again on the way home. And once again one of them was asleep, however this time it was Tanaka; leaving Ennoshita awake and hopelessly brooding over stuff that probably didn’t matter.

Ennoshita stared out of the window and watched a couple of crows flying alongside the bus. He had somehow ended up with Tanaka sat next to him fast asleep on his shoulder. Ennoshita didn’t really mind, he liked how warm Tanaka’s body was and how nice his face looked while he slept, even if he did snore a little. Ennoshita knew he was staring but couldn’t bring himself to look away. He a found it almost endearing how much quieter the boy could be whilst asleep in comparison to his normal boisterousness.

Tanaka stirred a little next to him, his head almost slipping from Ennoshita’s shoulder as he said something.

“Chi-ka”

Ennoshita went stiff.

_What did he say? Chika? as in Chika-ra? Is he dreaming about me?_

Ennoshita considered waking him before hesitating.

_What if he is dreaming about me? Why would Tanaka be dreaming about me? Do I want him to dream about me? No he must be dreaming about a girl- who just happens to be called Chika. It’s not a rare name; I think there’s a girl in his class with that name. Yeah, he must be dreaming about her. Yeah, her. Not me._

“Chi-ka-ra” 

_Shit! Nope that’s definitely me!_

Tanaka awoke suddenly as his head smashed against the window. It hurt, really hurt, he must have slipped. Still he was sure he was lent against Ennoshita’s shoulder only a few moments ago. He turned to look at the other boy whilst rubbing his head; Ennoshita had his head buried in his jumper, the tips of his ears fantastically red. 

Maybe he was feeling ill.

…

The third time Ennoshita heard Tanaka say his name was a couple of days later during a conversation at lunch.

Ennoshita walked into Tanaka’s and Nishinoya classroom and was instantly called over by Narita waving his hand and shouting his name. He wandered over, lunch box in hand, and sat on a table opposite the group. He opened it and began to dig in, ignoring the usual arguing of Tanka and Nishinoya. 

“I could get anyone”

“Nishinoya you couldn't even chat up a potato!” Tanaka chimed.

“Yeah I could, I would just need a good pickup line, like one sentence and boom the lady’s yours”

“Your pickup lines are rubbish.”Tanaka shouted a little too loudly, putting the shorter boy into a headlock and ruffling Nishinoya’s hair.

“No they’re not!” Nishinoya responded just as loudly, stamping on Tanaka’s foot, causing him to yelp and let go of the libero. “…They’re art. Anyway like you could do any better!” he challenged.

“I couldn’t do worse” Tanaka threatened, a fearsome grin spreading across his face.

“Prove it!” Nishinoya barked.

“Fine”

“Okay then let’s have a competition. We both say our best pickup line and Ennoshita judges whose best”

Ennoshita looked up from his bento at the mention of his name, his mouth filled with salad. “Wait I didn’t agree to th-“

“Got it!” Tanaka nodded eagerly “You’re going down!”

“Okay I’ll go first!” Nishinoya said wasting no time. “Feel my wrist” Nishinoya said and grabbed Ennoshita’s hand, suddenly positioning it over his wrist. Ennoshita went along with it not really understand what he was meant to be doing. “My pulse just spiked.” Nishinoya added cockily. 

Everyone fell silent and stared at Nishinoya who still had a hold of Ennoshita’s hand. “That was terrible…” Kinoshita deadpanned.

“It wasn’t _that_ bad” Nishinoya defended “Right Ennoshita?” 

“Well it wasn’t great” He muttered, finally pulling hand out of Nishinoya’s grasp.

Tanaka let out a short snicker.

“Like you could do any better” Nishinoya argued.

Tanaka smirked before jumping down from the table he was sat on. He walked over to where Ennoshita was sat and lent forwards whispering into his ear, his voice a little husky.

“I didn’t really believe in love at first sight until I saw you. Chikara”

Tanaka lingered by his ear before pulling away slowly. His eye’s meeting Ennoshita’s,

_Holy shit he’s cute_

Ennoshita’s reaction was much the same as last time; his face was bright pink as he brought his hand up to cover his mouth. He felt weak. Tanaka was too close, their faces only inches away from each other. Ennoshita thought about how easy it would be to lean forwards and steal a kiss from Tanka and _oh God_ did he want to.

“Damn I guess you win” Nishinoya groaned in defeat, suddenly snapping the two boys out of their trance “What did you even say to him” Nishinoya mumbled idly as he took a bite of his sandwich. 

Tanaka slowly moved away from Ennoshita and walked back over to sit back on the table where he was before. He made a mental to never say Ennoshita’s name out loud again. He literally felt like he couldn’t deal with it. Like the way Ennoshita reacted was literally arousing and Tanaka knew he had to stop before he ended up doing something stupid. 

-

The two of them met up again late after school. It wasn’t planned, more something that just happened when they both had to stay late for extra classes. The sun was low in the sky as they walked home, making idle conversation as they went.

“I can’t believe that summer break is almost here” Tanaka yawned, stretching as he walked.

“Yeah, it’s going to be weird without third years.”

“Are you doing anything over summer?”

“Not really, my family tends to go out a lot and I either stay at home or go with them.”

“We should go somewhere!” Tanaka suggested excitedly.

“What?”

“With everyone, it will be the last chance everyone has to meet up before the third years leave. We should make it memorable”

“Wow you’re actually quite sentimental aren’t you?” Ennoshita teased a little, He wasn’t about to admit that he likes this side of Tanaka.

“I just think it would be nice”

“Yeah it would.” Ennoshita sighed. And the conversation naturally died down a little.

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Tanaka said suddenly as they walked “I guess I went a little too far didn’t I.” He continued. “I just really didn’t want Noya to win” He shouted competitively.

“It’s okay, I didn’t really mind” Ennoshita responded, still half thinking about the idea of the whole team going on a trip or something.”

Tanaka suddenly stopped walking and Ennoshita stopped and turned around to make sure he was okay.“Hey Ennoshita, do you like it when I say your name?”

 _Where did that come from?_ “It’s not that I like it…” He mumbled “It’s hard to explain.”

Ennoshita carried on walking and Tanaka followed a short distance behind. Tanaka fell silent for a while before talking again quickly. “Hey Ennoshita do you like m-“

“Can we get ice-cream?” Ennoshita interrupted quickly, preventing Tanaka from finishing his sentence. Ennoshita he quickly walked into the convenience store they were passing.

_Seriously? How am I even supposed to respond to that?_

Ennoshita and Tanaka picked up an ice-cream each and made their way to the counter to pay. 

“That’s ¥800 please” The storekeeper said as Ennoshita handed over his half of the money.

Tanaka quickly rummaged in his bag as the colour drained from his face. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t h-have my wallet” Tanaka stuttered apologising “I’ll go put it back.” He said, grabbing the ice-cream and turning away from the counter only to run collide with Ennoshita.

“It’s fine, I’ve got this” Ennoshita said passing the money to the shopkeeper over Tanaka’s shoulder, leaning very close to the boy as he did this. So close that Tanaka could smell his body spray. It was like pine, fresh and earthly; the same as Ennoshita.

“Oh Um… Thanks. I’ll pay you back” Tanaka mumbled quickly moving away from Ennoshita a little.

“Its fine don’t mention it” Ennoshita replied as politely as ever as he picked up his ice-cream and made his way out of the store.

Ennoshita noticed that Tanaka seemed a little on edge and didn’t seem to want to talk so didn’t force conversation. They instead walked in silence whilst eating the ice-creams. The sound of their footsteps synchronised as they walk side by side, matching speed and strides; the pace slow and weirdly hypnotic. Eventually they went their separate ways, parting with no more than a quick goodbye.

-

That evening, once alone with his thoughts, Ennoshita again started thinking about Tanaka. But this time it was different. He thought about earlier that day. About his face and his smile and _oh shit his voice_. Ennoshita wasn’t sure exactly when Tanaka had started to affect him this much but he most defiantly was. And that wasn’t something he could deny? 

Ennoshita found himself still thinking back to what happened at lunch time. How Tanaka had been so close to his ear that his warm breath had tickled as he spoke. Just the thought of it made him shiver. He imagined Tanaka whispering to him, saying his name over and over. Then he wasn’t just whispering he was kissing, trailing kissing down his neck, along his jaw and against his skin. 

Ennoshita’s hand trailed down to his stomach and under the hem of his pants. _Oh shit!_ He thought, already feeling his hardening erection. He couldn’t believe what he was doing but at the same time couldn’t stop himself. He reached into the top draw of his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of something.

He imagined Tanaka was sat on top of him, he pretended his own hand was Tanaka’s as he lightly tickled his abdomen, fingers grazing over his ribs one by one. He shivered again and his breath hitched at the touch. He stroked his shaft a couple of times the sensation somehow different than normal. 

Ennoshita’s hand wandered from his ribs to his nipples. He played with them experimentally. It tickled but it felt good. He pinched them a little and imagined Tanaka kissing him there- biting his nipples playfully. He held his breath so as to stop a moan from escaping. He had never felt this way before.

He roughly pulled his boxers down finally freeing his now fully hard member from his uncomfortably tight underwear, a bead of precome already leaking from the tip. 

He imagined Tanaka suckling his chest before slowly trailing kisses down towards his stomach-kissing around his belly button. He imagined Tanaka saying his name in the same husky voice he had used earlier that day, before suddenly grinding against him; His mouth slowly moving closer to his groin.

Ennoshita’s hips bucked into the air in frustration at the lack of friction as both his hands moved down to his crotch. He moved his thumb over the tip, using the precum as extra lubrication, the other hand gripping tightly against his thigh. _This isn’t enough!_

Craving extra friction Ennoshita turned over so that he could grind against the mattress. He buried his head into his pillow to stifle another moan. He was close. The sound of Tanaka whispering his name came back to him.

_I didn’t really believe in love at first sight until I saw you. Chikara_

 _Fuck_ he was close. 

_Chikara._

He continued to rut against the mattress, a breathless moan escaping him and he pumped harder. 

_Ennoshita do you like me?_

“Fuck! Ryuu” Ennoshita strained as he finally came in his hand, stroking himself through the orgasm. “Fuck!”

He grabbed a tissue from his bedside table, wiping up the mess as best he could before pulling his pants back up. 

He decided to change his bed sheets in the morning as he suddenly felt too tired to move.

He thought about how he had just got off to the thought of Tanaka. His friend. His teammate. He felt so dirty and a little ashamed but at the same time. He felt alive, more alive than he had in ages and his thoughts couldn’t have been clearer… 

_Yes Ryuu, I like you_

…

The fourth time Ennoshita heard Tanaka call his name was a couple of weeks later on a school trip to Sendai, the city close to where they lived. 

They had visited a shrine as part of a culture trip with school and had then been allowed some time to explore the city before meeting up at the coach again. Somehow he second years had lost track of time and ended up having to run to get back to the meeting point on time.

“Hurry up!” Nishinoya shouted from up ahead. “The train leaves in five minutes and if we miss it it’s a thirty minute wait”

Ennoshita cursed Nishinoya for getting lost in the arcade as he ran down the pavement just ahead of Tanaka and Narita. The shops soared past without Ennoshita paying much attention until suddenly something caught his eye. He stopped dead in his tracks, causing Tanaka to suddenly charge into the back of him almost knocking him flying.

“What’s wrong” Tanaka asked hurriedly as he regained his balance.

“Look” Ennoshita said as he walked up to the window and pointed out a little charm. It was blue and purple and nothing special but Ennoshita found himself entranced by it. “It’s so pretty” He awed, unable to tear his eyes away.

“Hurry up” Nishinoya shouted from down the road “We have three minuets!” 

This caused Ennoshita to snap back to reality. “Sorry!” he replied and started running again. That was before noticing that Tanaka wasn’t following. He stopped and turned back to see the short haired boy now also staring intently at the window. 

Tanaka noticed Ennoshita waiting and suddenly turned to the slighter shorter boy “I’ll catch up.” he uttered before sprinting into the shop.

Ennoshita went to call after him but Nishinoya cut him off before he had a chance “Ennoshita!” 

“But what about Tan-“

“Leave him! Come on the train is here.” Nishinoya shouted again before running into the train station. Ennoshita took one last look behind him before turning and quickly following Nishinoya. 

-

Ennoshita, Nishinoya, Narita and Kinoshita jumped onto the train with only seconds to spare, the carriage was quite crowded with businessmen returning from work. Ennoshita was squashed between bodies and briefcase’s as people shuffled down the train, Tanaka still nowhere to be seen.

In the confusion Ennoshita could have sworn he heard someone call his name but didn’t pay much attention as he was sandwiched against the wall by a particularly large man. He wondered if it had been Tanaka but was unable to move so as to see. 

_He will get the next train, it’s only a thirty minute wait anyway. But God the teachers are going to kill him._

Ennoshita considered getting off the train and waiting for Tanaka, waiting for the next train. Just so that Tanaka didn’t have to stand alone for half an hour. 

_He’ll probably end up on the wrong train if left alone anyway._

Ennoshita made up his mind and started to make his way towards the door of the train, the ocean of bodies getting in his way at each step. The speaker announced that the doors were closing but this only made Ennoshita push harder. He kept going and with a final squeeze was free from the crowd but it was too late for him to safely get off the train.

He took a glance outside the carriage as the doors continued to close and saw Tanaka sprinting as fast as he could towards them. Ennoshita watched, expecting the boy to start to slow down, it was clear he wasn’t going to make it, he was still quite a ways from the train and the doors physically couldn’t fit a person through anymore. 

But Tanaka didn’t slow down, if anything he got faster. He kept sprinting and Ennoshita worried that he would run right into the side of the train.

“CHIKARA!” Tanaka screamed!

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as without any hesitation Ennoshita shoved his hand between the remaining gap in the doors. It hurt as they crushed his hand but they started to open again. Ennoshita winced and before he could even pull his hand away Tanaka was already ploughing into the shorter boy, knocking them both off their feet and landing in a heap on the floor. 

Nishinoya and others stared in shock from down the carriage and the driver repeated “Doors closing, Move _away_ from the doors” through the intercom over and over again until the doors finally closed successfully and the train moved away. 

Tanaka climbed off of Ennoshita a beaming smile across his face

“Wow that was close!” He chimed still sat on the floor a little breathless.

“That was dangerous” Ennoshita responded but he too also had a beaming smile across his face.

“I’m glad that got your attention.” He laughed at he got to his feet and offered a hand for Ennoshita to get too his. The boy took it hoisted himself to his feet noticing a small paper bag as Tanaka jammed it into his pocket.

…

The fifth time was not too long after the forth, Tanaka, with Daichi and Suga’s help, had arranged for everyone to have an overnight camping trip at the beach as a commemoration of the third years’ graduating. 

The tents were put up and a beach volleyball court was made with string that Daichi had thought to pack. In the evening after a bbq dinner a fire pit was constructed and everyone sat around. They ate watermelon and ice-cream as they watched the sun go down. In the evening they set off a couple of fireworks and as the night grew colder everyone wrapped themselves  
in blankets and sat quietly around the fire. Either telling stories or quietly watching the flames. Ennoshita was getting cold but didn’t have his sleeping bag.

He must have been visibly shivering because Tanaka, without saying a word, walked over to where Ennoshita was sat, lowered himself down next to him and wrapped them both in his blanket. Ennoshita was taken by surprise but found himself snuggling a little closer to Tanaka; the taller boy as warm as ever. 

As the night got darker and the stars started to appear the rest of the team slowly, one- by-one made for their tents until Ennoshita and Tanaka were the last ones awake, still talking as they sat by the fire. Ennoshita had moved to lie down, resting his head against Tanaka’s leg, staring up at the stars in the clear night sky. Tanaka on the other hand roasted marshmallows in the dying flames of the fire.

“Want one?” He asked holding up a hopelessly blackened marshmallow, still on fire.

“If that’s how you cook normally I feel sorry for your future wife” Ennoshita joked smiling up at his teammate.

“Do you want to be the captain next year?” Tanaka suddenly asked, changing the conversation topic like it was nothing.

“Huh?” Ennoshita replied, this was the first time he had heard talk of him being chosen as captain. “Am I really the best person for the job?” He questioned a little concerned. 

“Of course you are, this is what everyone wants… as long as you want it too. You’re dependable and trustworthy and you love the sport just as much as any of us.”

Ennoshita was quiet for a while before replying. “As long as you will be my vice captain” 

Tanaka blushed and the marshmallow he was toasting melted of the stick, landing in the fire, he gave up throwing the stick in as well. “If that’s what you want?”

“Yeah it is” Ennoshita mumbled closing his eyes, Listening to the sound of the waves in the distance. The two boys stayed quiet and Ennoshita started to drift of too sleep before being awoken by Tanaka muttering something.

“I think about you a lot”

Ennoshita opened his eyes in surprise only to see the blushing face of Tanaka from above him as the taller boy continued to stare into the fire. “What?”

Tanaka continued to talk, his voice quiet and nothing like his usual self.”Like how nice you are. How easily you get along with everyone. How down do earth you are. I always think abouy stuff like that. Even when I don’t want to”

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Ennoshita thought out loud.

“Kind of…”

“Can I ask you a question?” 

Tanaka didn’t reply so Ennoshita took it as a yes “Do you like me?”

Tanaka almost choked in surprise, finally looking down in shock at his friend below him “What?”

“Just answer the question” Ennoshita said, his gaze fixed on Tanaka’s

“I asked you first!” Tanaka mumbled again looking away.

“You did?” Ennoshita questioned, moving away from Tanaka’s lap to sit up next to him.

“Yes, outside the store before you bought me ice-cream … but I don’t think you heard me!”

“No I heard you” Ennoshita stuttered suddenly cursing himself for almost forgetting, likely because of what it had led to afterwards. “I just didn’t know what to say.”

“Well before you say anything else can I give you something?”

Ennoshita cocked his head and nodded questioningly.

“Hold out your hand and close your eyes.” Tanaka mumbled, rummaging in his pocket.

Ennoshita did as he was instructed and Tanaka placed a small object into his palm.

“Okay, open your eyes”

Ennoshita opened his eyes. The object his hand was a shiny purple stone with a small chain attached. The stone looked like a galaxy with blues and purples blending together to form nebula’s and stars. It was the pendent he had seen in the shop the other week at the city. Tanaka must have bought it for him. Ennoshita turned it over in his palm. On the back, in little white writing was the word ‘Chikara’ and above it a small engraving of a dragon in gold. 

“I can’t believe you bought this for me” Ennoshita said looking up to meeting Tanaka’s grey eyes. The short haired boy smiled at him endearingly and Ennoshita couldn’t help but smile back.

“I love you Chikara” Tanaka whispered before leaning forward and planting a gentle kiss against Ennoshita’s lips. 

“I love you too Ryuu” Ennoshita giggled before grabbing the smaller boy and pulling him into the tightest hug he could manage.

**Author's Note:**

> 竜, 龍 (Ryuu) meaning "dragon"  
> 力, (Chikara), meaning “power”
> 
> Thank-you for reading this, Kudos is much appreciated. I would love to hear what you think and If I get enough love I might write another chapter (You know what I mean) ;P
> 
> Anyway I'm KingKestrel on Tumblr if you want to say hi ^_^


End file.
